Media ratings and other audience metering information are typically generated by collecting media exposure information from a group of statistically selected households. Each of the statistically selected households typically has a data logging and processing unit commonly referred to as a “home unit,” “meter” or “audience measurement device.” In metered households or, more generally, metering sites having multiple media presentation devices, the data logging and processing functionality may be distributed among a single home unit and multiple site units, where one site unit may be provided for each media presentation device or media presentation area. The home unit (or the combination of the home unit and the site units) includes sensors to gather data from the monitored media presentation devices (e.g., audio-video (AV) devices) at the selected site.
Modern media presentation devices are becoming more complex in functionality and interoperability with other media presentation devices. As a result, manufacturers are exploring new, user-friendly ways of standardizing interfaces to simplify the set-up and operation of these devices. For example, High-Definition Multimedia Interface-Consumer Electronic Control (HDMI-CEC) simplifies the setup and operation of an otherwise complex arrangement of networked media presentation devices. Although the networked media devices may communicate via such a standardized interface, some or all of the media presentation devices may remain independently powered and, as such, may be turned on and off independently.